Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead
Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead is the 5th game in the Medal of Honor series and is the first expansion pack for Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. The game runs on Version 1.11 of Allied Assault (the final version). If the player doesn't currently have the version installed, Spearhead will install up to this point on its own. It was included in the compilation CDs "Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Deluxe Edition", "Medal of Honor Allied Assault: War Chest" and "Medal of Honor: 10th Anniversary Bundle" Missions The Player controls a soldier in the 501st Regiment of the 101st "Screaming Eagles" Airborne division named Jack Barnes. He is paired up in this game with British Paratroopers in Normandy, fellow 101st Paratroopers in Belgium, and amongst Soviet infantry soldiers in Berlin. There is a total of 3 missions in the game. *'Operation Neptune (June 6, 1944):' Sgt. Barnes begins his 1st mission landing behind enemy lines as part of Operation Neptune, the Airborne force's counterpart to Operation Overlord, unfortunately being scattered from the rest of the 101st troops. He shortly meets up with 3 British commandos operating behind enemy lines after killing several German soldiers. The squad soon encounters a Tiger tank, though Barnes takes it out with a nearby anti-aircraft gun. After saving the squad, he helps the commandos cripple enemy AA guns and artillery, kill a Nazi colonel named Hildebrandt, and sabotage an enemy supply route, preventing supplies and reinforcements reaching the beaches at Normandy. *'Battle of the Bulge (December 24–25, 1944):' Barnes is sent to the Bastogne line in Belgium to aid 101st paratroopers being relentlessly attacked by German tank units and ambushes. He and a small squad of 3 men are sent behind enemy lines to hijack any possible enemy supplies and cripple any tanks and artillery in the area. After quickly disposing of several Nebelwerfers, and destroying several half tracks and tanks, Barnes and his unit come across a German supply camp and smuggle a supply truck filled with winter jackets, rifles, SMGs, and medical supplies back to their camp. Barnes and his squad barely make it to their frontlines with Germans pursuing them. Later that night, in response to the hijacked supplies, the Germans launches a surprise offensive in the night with a barrage of artillery strikes. With a Captain severely injured by one artillery shell, Barnes is ordered to find a medic and take him to the Captain. Barnes succeeds, but the artillery stops and several German platoons assault the camp, Barnes takes several squads and successfully deflects the attack. In the morning, Barnes and a large unit of 101st troops are sent to launch a counter offensive against the Germans that Christmas Day. Barnes and the team destroy several tanks, artillery guns, clear out a church and hotel filled with soldiers, and at the end of the attack, destroys a Stuka dive bomber using an AA gun. *'The Battle of Berlin (April 30, 1945):' Barnes, under very special circumstances, is sent on a covert operation to help bring about the downfall of Nazi Germany at the hands of the Soviet Union. Barnes and a small squad of Red Army scouts quickly clear out the area surrounding a Bridge. Barnes, armed with sticky bombs and Soviet weaponry advances on the Reich Chancellary building and takes several documents pertaining troop deployment and where the strongest and weakest forces are in Berlin. Barnes sabotages vehicles, and tanks on his way to the Chancellary, and procures a captured T-34 tank a small squad of German soldiers found, and advances back to the Soviet scouts near the bridge. Suddenly, an American spy in Berlin (called Captain Monroe) warns Barnes and the Soviet squads (who are strangely now armed with a mix of Soviet and American weapons) to hold the bridge in Berlin in one final chaotic battle until Soviet Bombers relieve them of the Germans. Medals *The France and Germany Star - Earned for completing the first campaign in Spearhead. *Belgian Croix De Guerre - Earned for completing the second campaign in Spearhead. *Medal for the Capture of Berlin - Earned for completing the third and final campaign in Spearhead. *Bronze Star - Earned for completing the Campaign on the Easy Setting. *Silver Star - Earned for completing the Campaign on the Medium Setting. *US Distinguished Service Cross - Earned for completing the campaign on the Hard Setting. Added Weapons British * Webley revolver * SMLE * Sten Mark * Mills bomb * M18 smoke grenade Russian * Nagant revolver * Mosin-Nagant 1891 * SVT-40 * PPSh-41 * F1 grenade * RDG-1 smoke grenade German * Gewehr 43 * Nebelkerze 39 Trivia *In Spearhead, Jack Barnes is voiced by veteran actor Gary Oldman. *The Soviet soldiers at the end of the game (as noted above) are armed with a mix of Soviet and American weapons. This is a development error. *It is now possible to lean in Spearhead, whereas it is not possible to preform this in the original Allied Assault. **It is now also possible to melee with other weapons; the original Allied Assault only allows melee with pistols. *Spearhead introduces British and Soviet weapons to the Allied Assault weapons list. *This expansion was called "Medal of Honor: Team Assault" before release. *The player never goes undercover in this game. *The 101st Airborne soldiers in Mission 2 and in multiplayer were actually, 1st/2nd Ranger Battalion soldiers, only with snow covering them. One can see a Ranger arm patch, instead of the Screaming Eagles patch on their models. Also, their helmet has a Ranger symbol. *During the last level (when you drive a T-34), the DTM machinegun is overpowered. You are able to destroy Panzerwerfers with a few rounds and one 88 can be destroyed with only one shot. *The Tiger tank fought in the beginning of mission 1 was a Panzer IV, not a Tiger. As with the Soviets at the end of the game, this is again a development error. *Also in the beginning of mission 1: If you enable Cheats to get a Bazooka or a Panzerschreck and shoot with them on the Tiger tank, it will not cause any kind of damage on him. *Some 101st Airborne Paratroopers in the plane at the beginning of the first mission are using the british 6th Airborne Paratrooper model from Spearhead`s multiplayer. uk:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Spearhead Category:Games Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault